tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Colette Brunel
Colette Brunel ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Colette ist die Tochter von Frank Brunel und einer nicht näher erwähnten Frau. Da Frank Phaidra Brunel nicht als seine Mutter bezeichnet, ist anzunehmen, dass Colettes Mutter die Tochter von Phaidra war, die das Oberhaupt der sylvarantischen Kirche von Martel ist. Angeblich soll Colette nicht Franks leibliche Tochter sein, sondern die eines Engels. Bei ihrer Geburt hielt sie in ihrer Hand einen Cruxis-Kristall, durch den sie als Auserwählte des Mana gezeichnet war. Colette wurde von den Priestern von Martel religiös unterrichtet, ging zeitgleich aber auch auf die profane Schule in Iselia. Die Priester brachten ihr die Sprache der Engel bei, lehrten ihr den Kampf zur Selbstverteidigung und bereiteten sie darauf vor, dass sie auf der Reise der Welterneuerung ihr Leben geben würde, um als Engel wiedergeboren zu werden und damit das Mana nach Sylvarant zurückzuholen. Bereits als Kleinkinder lernte Colette Lloyd Irving kennen, der von dem in der Nähe von Iselia ansässigen Zwerg namens Dirk gefunden und adoptiert worden war. Lloyd sollte in Iselia zur Schule gehen, sodass Colette und Lloyd Schulkameraden wurden. Fünf Jahre vor Tales of Symphonia kamen zudem die Halbelfen-Geschwister Raine und Genis Sage nach Iselia. Genis wurde ein weiterer Schulkamerad von Colette, und sie freundete sich mit ihm an, während Raine den Lehrer Iselias ablöste und trotz ihrer Jugend die neue Lehrerin des Dorfes wurde. Tales of Symphonia Colettes Reise der Welterneuerung beginnt an ihrem sechzehnten Geburtstag: Das Licht des Orakels erscheint aus dem Tempel von Martel, woraufhin Raine sich aus dem Unterricht entfernt und ihre Schüler dazu anhält, zunächst im Selbststudium zu lernen. Je nach Spielerentscheid folgen ihr Colette, Lloyd und Genis jedoch, oder aber sie bleiben zurück und werden schließlich von einem Priester, der sich halbtot in das Klassenzimmer schleppt, darüber informiert, dass der Tempel von Martel angegriffen wurde. Geschieht dies, wird der schwer verletzte Priester im Klassenzimmer sterben und die Helden brechen daraufhin zum Tempel von Martel auf. 300px|thumb|left|Colettes Statusbild Am Tempel von Martel angekommen greifen die Helden gerade rechtzeitig, ehe Phaidra von vermeintlichen Desians angegriffen wurde, doch auch sie unterliegen und werden durch das Eingreifen des Söldners Kratos Aurion gerettet. Phaidra engagiert ihn daraufhin als Geleitschutz für Colette auf ihrer Reise der Welterneuerung. Kratos begleitet sie und auf ihren Wunsch auch Lloyd und Genis in den Tempel von Martel, wo Colette von Remiel das Orakel empfängt und den Cruxis-Kristall zurückerhält, mit dem sie geboren worden war. Colette nimmt hierbei an, dass Remiel ihr leiblicher Vater sei, wobei Remiel auch mitspielt, nachdem er dies erfährt. Nach den Ereignissen im Tempel von Martel lügt Colette Lloyd vor, dass sie am Mittag des nächsten Tages aufbrechen würde. Hierdurch wollte sie verhindern, dass Lloyd sie auf ihrer Reise begleitete, da diese gefährlich werden würde. In Wirklichkeit bricht Colette bereits am Morgen auf, gemeinsam mit Kratos und Raine als Leibwächter. Dass Lloyd und Genis ihr folgten, konnte sie nicht verhindern. In Triet begegnen Colette, Raine und Kratos Genis, der davon berichtet, dass er und Lloyd gefangen genommen worden waren, aber dass er freigelassen wurde. Sie brechen daraufhin zum Stützpunkt Sylvarant auf, um Lloyd zu befreien, was ihnen nach einem erfolgreichen Kampf gegen Botta und zwei weitere Halbelfen gelingt. Lloyd und Genis schließen sich daraufhin der Gruppe der Auserwählten an. Die Reise der Welterneuerung bedeutet für Colette einen Verlust ihrer Menschlichkeit. Sie akzeptiert dies geduldig und schweigsam, um ihren Verbündeten keinen Kummer zu bereiten, da ihr ihr Schicksal schon von Kindesbeinen an erklärt wurde. Beim ersten Siegel erhält Colette ihre Engelsschwingen, verliert jedoch ihren Appetit. Nach dem zweiten Siegel ist sie nicht mehr dazu imstande, zu schlafen. Nach dem dritten Siegel verliert sie ihren Tastsinn. Dadurch kann sie weder Kälte noch Hitze spüren oder Schmerzen empfinden, wenn sie eine Wunde erfährt. Hierdurch erfährt Lloyd, dass sie all ihre Sinne verlieren muss, um als Engel wiedergeboren zu werden. Auf ihren Wunsch hin verbirgt er diese Informationen vor den anderen, ohne dabei zu wissen, dass zumindest Raine bereits Bescheid weiß. Nach dem vierten Siegel verliert Colette schließlich ihre Stimme, wodurch sie nur noch dazu imstande ist, über Zeichen mit den anderen zu kommunizieren. Diese schreibt sie dabei meist in Lloyds Hand, der sie dann übersetzt. 300px|thumb|Colette im Vorspann (Tales of Symphonia) Um das letzte Siegel zu brechen, fliegen die Helden von Hima aus zum Turm des Heils. Colette bricht jedoch deutlich früher auf als die anderen und fliegt mit Kratos voraus. Im Turm des Heils trifft sie auf Remiel, dem die anderen Helden ins Gewissen reden, dass er seine eigene Tochter nicht einfach sterben lassen könnte. Remiel entgegnet daraufhin, dass sie es waren, die mit der Idee angekommen waren, dass er ihr Vater sei, und er lediglich mitgemacht hatte. Colette war sich dessen bereits seit einiger Zeit bewusst. Sie beendet das Gebet vor Remiel und verliert dadurch ihr Herz und den Rest ihrer Menschlichkeit. Colette ist nun eine gefährliche Waffe, deren einziger Sinn es ist, sich selbst mit allen Mitteln am Leben zu erhalten. Die Situation im Turm des Heils, wo Kratos sich als Verräter und Engel herausstellt und Yggdrasill, der Anführer von Cruxis, die Helden attackiert, wird durch die Abtrünnigen aufgelöst, denen es gelingt, die Helden zum Stützpunkt Sylvarant zu retten. Der Anführer der Abtrünnigen, Yuan Ka-Fai, ist sich dessen bewusst, dass er Colette nun nicht mehr töten kann, um die Wiedererweckung der Göttin Martel zu verhindern. Die Helden können flüchten und entscheiden sich dazu, Tethe'alla aufzusuchen, wobei es sich um die Schwesterwelt von Sylvarant handelt, aus der Sheena Fujibayashi stammt. Hierbei sind die Helden gezwungen, bei ihrer Ankunft in Tethe'alla mit den Rheairds eine Bruchlandung hinzulegen, da das Blitz-Mana stark abgesunken ist und die Rheairds nicht mehr antreibt. Dennoch nutzen die Helden die Chance in Tethe'alla, um zunächst eine Möglichkeit zu finden, Colette zu retten. In Sybak erfahren die Helden, dass der Cruxis-Kristall von Colette einen ähnlichen Effekt hat wie ein Exsphere, weshalb Lloyd eine Schutzfassung sucht. Er kann selbst keine schmieden, da er kein Zwerg ist, könnte aber die Gravuren in einer bereits existenten Schutzfassung erneuern, sodass sie Wirkung zeigt. Auf dem Marktplatz von Sybak finden sie eine, die Lloyd verbessert, doch vorerst bleibt sie wirkungslos. Erst auf dem Fooji-Gebirge beginnt die Schutzfassung, Colette von ihrem Cruxis-Kristall zu befreien. Alle Helden außer Colette wurden hier durch eine Falle gefangen genommen, woraufhin Yuan Lloyd mitnehmen will und Pronyma Colette. Dabei versucht Pronyma, Colette die Schutzfassung zu entfernen, doch kurz zuvor erlangt Colette ihr Bewusstsein zurück, schlägt Pronyma zurück und zerstört, wenngleich versehentlich, die Falle, wodurch die anderen Helden befreit werden. thumb|300px|left|Colettes Arm kristallisiert Bevor Presea Combatir von dem Einfluss ihres Exspheres befreit werden kann, verhilft sie Rodyle dazu, Colette in Ozette zu entführen. Er erhoffte sich hiervon, ihren Cruxis-Kristall für die Mana-Kanone zu nutzen, was jedoch fehlschlägt, da Colettes Cruxis-Kristall sich von ihr abstößt. Rodyle hält Colette daher auf der Dracheninsel gefangen, wohin die Helden eilen, nachdem sie die Rheairds zurückerhalten haben, um Colette zu befreien. Zwar deutet Rodyle hierbei an, dass mit Colette etwas nicht stimmt, aber den Helden bleibt es vorerst unbekannt, dass Colette an dem Chronischem Angelus Crystallus Inofficium leidet. Dieses ist eine enorm seltene Krankheit und entsteht, wenn ein Cruxis-Kristall seinen Träger abstößt. Hierbei kristallisiert der Körper des Trägers langsam und schmerzhaft, wodurch er sich schließlich nicht mehr bewegen kann. Zuletzt kristallisieren seine inneren Organe, woraufhin er stirbt. Dass Colette daran leidet, wird erst bekannt, als sie in der Iselia-Farm von Forcystus attackiert wird, wobei ihr Ärmel weggebrannt wird. Es wird dabei ihr schon kristallisierter Arm offenbart. Um Colette zu helfen, suchen die Helden nach einem Weg, sie zu heilen. Hierfür müssen sie eine Runenfassung schmieden, was nur ein Zwerg tun kann. Die Materialien dafür sind Manablatt-Kraut aus der Latheon-Schlucht, Zirkonium aus der Toize-Mine, ein Mana-Fragment aus Welgaia und die Heilkräfte durch das Horn des Einhorns. Nachdem alle Materialien zusammenkommen, schmiedet Altessa mit Raines Anweisungen die Runenfassung. Bei dem erneuten Besuch des Turms des Heils wird Colette von Zelos an Cruxis ausgeliefert, wobei sie zu Yggdrasill gebracht wird, der sie zu Martels Gefäß machen will. Dieses Mal gelingt es Yggdrasill, doch durch Colette spricht Martel mit ihm, dass sie seine Taten all die Zeit über reglos beobachten musste und sie nicht gutheißen kann. Ehe Martel Colette ihren Körper zurückgibt, bittet sie sie, ihren Bruder aufzuhalten. Trotz Colettes darauffolgenden Versuch, Yggdrasill eines Besseren zu überzeugen, sind die Helden gezwungen, ihn zu töten. Genis nimmt daraufhin seinen Cruxis-Kristall an sich. Sollte Colette Lloyds Seelenpartner sein, wird sie nach dem gewonnenen Kampf gegen Kratos und Origin im Torent-Wald erneut von Mithos entführt, dessen Cruxis-Kristall sich von Genis zu ihr begibt und sie übernimmt. In Colettes Körper flüchtet Mithos daraufhin nach Welgaia und zerstört den Turm des Heils, sodass der Zugang verhindern werden soll. Colette gelingt es, Mithos von sich zu stoßen und ihn zur Flucht nach Vinheim zu zwingen. Dort siegen die Helden gemeinsam über ihn. Im Epilog kehrt Colette nach Iselia zurück und wird dort von den Einwohnern und ihrer Familie empfangen. Sie bittet ihre Großmutter, sie nicht länger als Auserwählte zu bezeichnen, sondern nur noch als "Colette". Tales of Symphonia: Successors of Hope In Tales of Symphonia: Successors of Hope erscheint Colette im achten Kapitel "A prayer". Sie träumt hier von einer Menschenmenge, die sie niedermacht, weil es ihr nicht gelungen war, Sylvarant zu retten und die Welterneuerung ein Fehlschlag gewesen war. Sie erwacht in ihrem Zimmer. Doch sie weiß, dass das mehr als ein Traum war. Colette geht hinunter und begrüßt ihren Vater Frank, der erklärt, dass Phaidra gerade eine Gemüsesuppe zum Frühstück aufbereitet. Frank bemerkt, dass Colette etwas depressiv scheint, und fragt sie, ob sie irgendwelche Hinweise zu Lloyds Aufenthaltsort gefunden hätte, was sie verneinen muss. Um ihrem Vater aufkommende Gefühle nicht erklären zu müssen, verlässt Colette das Haus, nachdem Frank angeboten hat, ihr Geschirr abzuspülen. In der Stadt kommen die Menschen auf sie zu und begrüßen sie in ihrer Heimat. Zwei Kinder kommen auf die Welterneuerung zu sprechen und fragen Colette, ob das, was die Menschen sagen, tatsächlich wahr ist, und die Welterneuerung ein Fehlschlag war. Ehe Colette darauf antworten kann, kommt Zelos herbei, der den Kindern versichert, dass Colette erfolgreich gewesen war. Zelos erkundet sich nach dem Stand der Dinge wegen Lloyd, denn er und Colette sind einige Wochen zuvor gemeinsam gereist, um Lloyd zu finden. Zelos stellt Colette Almaton vor, einen Forscher aus Sybak, dessen Freund sein Amulett beim Erkunden von Ruinen verloren hat. Doch das Amulett, das Zelos besitzt, ist kaputtgegangen. Zelos bittet um eine heilige Reinigung des Amuletts, kann aber wegen des Vorfalls in der Kirche nicht die dortigen Priester fragen, sondern möchte Phaidra um Hilfe bitten. Colette bittet Zelos, mit ihr zum Tempel von Martel zu gehen. Dort betet Colette zu Martel und dankt ihr für alles, auch für den Besuch von Zelos, der ihr half, ihre Last von den Schultern zu nehmen. Zelos bittet Colette nun darum, das Amulett mit einem Gebet zu reinigen, und Colette stimmt dem zu, will aber mit Zelos zusammen beten, der darauf eingeht. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Colette erscheint erstmals in Kapitel 2 "Aufgewühltes Herz" und ist die erste der alten Helden, die sich Emil Castagnier und Marta Lualdi anschließt. Marta ist wütend auf Colette, da sie ihr die Schuld an dem wütenden Kharlan-Baum von vor zwei Jahren gibt, der Palmacosta zerstört hatte, wobei ihre Mutter umgekommen war. Colette akzeptiert ihren Zorn. In Asgard bewahrt sie Marta und Emil jedoch vor dem Angriff von Alice und schließt sich den beiden danach an, um die Ursache der machtvollen Winde zu finden und auszumerzen. Sie finden heraus, dass die Ursache ein Garuda ist, der von dem Kern Ventus' angelockt wurde. Es gelingt ihnen, erst den Garuda zu bezwingen und schließlich in den Asgard-Ruinen bis zu Ventus vorzudringen, den sie erfolgreich erwecken. Danach trennt Colette sich von den anderen Helden, um wieder nach Lloyd zu suchen. In Kapitel 5 "Die Wahrheit hinter der Maske" erscheint Colette gemeinsam mit Regal Bryant und Sheena Fujibayashi in der Kapfestung, wo sie dabei hilft, Alice und Decus zu stoppen und Seles Wilder zu befreien, die sich in ihrer Gewalt befindet. Nach einer erneuten Trennung erscheint sie noch einmal in Kapitel 7 "Wiedererweckte Erinnerungen", wo sie zusammen mit Zelos alleine in das Gebäude Nummer 2 von Lezareno eingebrochen war und zufällig Emil vor Decus retten kann. Danach bleibt Colette, wie die anderen Helden auch, endgültig in der Heldengruppe. Persönlichkeit Colette ist sehr entgegenkommend, freundlich und vor allem friedlich. Sie wünscht allen ein friedliches Leben und vergisst über das Wohl anderer hinweg häufig ihr eigenes. Sie handelt schnell, wenn sie glaubt, dass etwas richtig und wichtig ist. Dennoch ist sie diesbezüglich nicht sonderlich selbstbewusst und kann leicht ungestimmt oder verunsichert werden. Colette liebt Hunde und gibt ihnen gerne Namen. Zudem ist sie sehr tollpatschig, wodurch sie jedoch schon mehrere Male gerettet wurde oder andere gerettet hat. Wissenswertes *Geschichtlich betrachtet ist Colette in Tales of Symphonia der Seelenpartner von Lloyd. Dies wird anhand einiger Hinweise deutlich, wie etwa der Tatsache, dass Colette mit der höchsten Zuneigung zu Lloyd beginnt. Sie ersetzt in den Welgaia-Szenen Lloyds spieltechnischen Seelenpartner, auch wenn die Szene eindeutig auf zwei bestimmte Personen festgelegt ist: Besonders deutlich wird dies an der Szene von Regal und Presea, wenn Colette einen von beiden ersetzt. Colette ist zudem die einzige der alten Helden, deren Zeit zwischen Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World in Letzterem nicht genauer beleuchtet wird, was darauf schließen lässt, dass sie geschichtlich mit Lloyd auf der Suche nach den Exspheres sein sollte. Alle anderen hingegen haben ausgeprägte Ausarbeitungen dieser Zeit, die häufig keine Reise zulassen würde, wie etwa die Führung eines Unternehmens (Regal) oder eines Dorfes (Sheena). *Colettes Mutter wird nie direkt erwähnt, aber es ist nicht sofort anzunehmen, dass sie gestorben ist: Zelos erzählt davon, dass die Familie der Auserwählten üblicherweise nicht in einer Stadt lebt, da im Falle einer Katastrophe sonst die gesamte Blutlinie des Mana vernichtet wäre. Es ist daher gut möglich, dass Colettes Mutter aus Iselia zog und woanders ansässig wurde, um Derartiges zu verhindern. *Durch ihre Engelskräfte ist Colette außerhalb des Kampfes eines der physisch stärksten Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe, sodass sie etwa Regal ohne weiteres mit einer Hand stemmen kann. Zudem kann sie als Engel, rein theoretisch, ihre Alterung kontrollieren und ihren Körper beliebig jünger werden oder altern lassen. *Colette erkrankt an derselben, seltenen Krankheit wie Martel, die durch Cruxis-Kristalle verursacht wird, weil ihre Mana-Signaturen fast identisch sind. *Colette hasst grüne Paprika. *In dem Manga von Tales of Symphonia, auf dem Cover von Tales of Symphonia Chronicles, auf ihrem Artwork sowie in den nicht in Europa erschienenen Ablegern Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2, Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3 und Tales of the World: Reve Unita trägt Colette weiße Handschuhe, die sie im Spiel und in Tales of Symphonia: The Animation nicht trägt. **In der Chronicles-Version von Tales of Symphonia gibt es zwei Szenen, wo Colette diese Handschuhe ebenfalls trägt. Dies passiert dann, wenn Forcystus sie mit seiner Handwaffe angreift und in der darauffolgenden Szene in der Menschenfarm, wo entdeckt wird, dass Colette am Chronischen Angelus Crystallus Inofficium leidet. *Laut des Mangas feierte Colette ihre Geburtstage bis zu ihrem zwölften Geburtstag mit der Kirche. Charakterliste en:Colette Brunel Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Colette Brunel Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Dawn of the New World